This present invention relates to an improvement in writing implements, and more particularly to pens and pencils having a removable or replaceable refill-like inscribing member by providing an easy-access to the inner chamber of such implements and by further providing an easily insertable, easily removable, and easily useable paper source upon which to write.
Patents exist which have incorporated writing paper and information paper into pens and into mechanical pencils. Several such patents include U.S. Pat. No. 2,005,110 issued to Ritzert; U.S. Pat. No. 2,073,719 issued to Ross; U.S. Pat. No. 2,111,362 issued to Fisher; U.S. Pat. No. 2,224,470 issued to Boust; U.S. Pat. No. 2,512,168 issued to Moore; U.S. Pat. No. 2,517,445 issued to Ruhland; U.S. Pat. No. 2,601,650 issued to Walter; U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,358 issued to me (Houser); U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,842 issued to White; U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,775 issued to Chang; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,384 issued to Radmilovic. These writing implements all have the added functionality of dispensing writing paper or informational paper for the user and are well-suited for the intended purposes. The problem, however, with each is that each is complex in structural design, difficult to refill with paper, and because of their complexity, have a tendency to jam in use, before use, or after use.
The present invention is novel in its simplicity. From this simplicity comes the unique structural features with its concomitant ease of use, ease of refilling with paper, ease of storing, ease of maintenance, and ease of manufacture. There are no spring-loads to contend with, retraction elements, or separate housing for the paper. The door on the body exposes the paper within. Removal of an end cap permits easy removal of the refill element (inscribing member of the pen [ink refill] or pencil [lead refill] as the case may be), insertion of a new roll of paper through the door entrance into the body chamber of the writing implement, replacement of the refill element, and recapping of the end cap. No special tools are required nor is any special dexterity required. These features of the present invention far surpass the complexities of the prior art writing implements thereby making the present invention much more user-friendly and less costly to produce and purchase.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are to:
a. provide a writing implement which also provides the user thereof with writing paper; PA1 b. provide easy access to the inner chamber of the writing implement; PA1 c. provide ready access of writing paper for a user; PA1 d. eliminate the complexities of a writing implement which fosters jamming; PA1 e. accommodate ease of manufacture of a writing implement bearing the features of the present invention; PA1 f. produce a writing implement bearing the features of the present invention which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture; and PA1 g. provide to end-users a writing implement bearing the features of the present invention at a relatively low cost.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.